


Moving Day

by angryjester



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, cliche-neighbors!au, crackfic, i reallt just didn’t know how to continue this, imagine wonwoo smaller or mingyu taller whatever works, its a shock i know., its not that shitty, it’s short and to the point, non-idol! au, please just read jt, theres no angst for once, there’s not even really fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjester/pseuds/angryjester
Summary: moving day takes a toll on ol' wonnie boy





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> okay so if the part at the end is confusing, its wonwoo and mingyu talking back and forth, hence the divider thing i out there. 
> 
> also, i know this is a rushed mess. the only reason why this is here in the first place is because the draft said it would delete TOMORROW and i really liked this concept. 
> 
> also, at the end, meanie don’t hate each other don’t worry lmao. wonwoo just wants them replaced ;)

Moving day.

As shitty as it is, it’s a necessary evil.

And I hate it.

It’s boring, annoying, stressful, and neverending. There’s always that _one box_ that you just can’t stop being anxious over, no matter how many times you ensure that it’s safe by bubble wrapping it times four. 

Alas, it’s still necessary, and I’m still allowed to hate it. 

 One such necessary evil is moving my prized collection. The prized collection that started some twenty years ago; the one thing in life I’d been allowed to feel proud of, the one thing I had control over. All I had to do is bring it to the apartment without loosing my footin-

 _fuck_. 

“My mugs!”

Came my anguised cry as I tripped on the stairs leading to the third floor, body falling and grip betraying me as I tumbled, box slipping from my grasp every so delicately and flying about three feet in front of my face on the floor. 

Of course, it just had to be this box. 

“Shit!” Came a startled cry from above me as a hand was suddenly stretched into my field of vision, “Are you okay?”

I winced as I took the offered hand and stood up, looking at my box dejectedly, “Physically? I’m fine. Emotionally? I’m ruined.”

The man winced as I carefully picked up the box, “I’m sorry. What should I do to repay you?”

I seethed as I looked up at the man, choosing to ignore that he was the startling definition of Tall, Dark, and Handsome™️. Damn. 

“How about I get a name for the man who could’ve just ruined my entire life’s work?”

”I’m Mingyu,” the man, Mingyu apparently, offered a sheepish smile and extended his hands, “Block 17’s resident tree.”

_Resident tree, huh?_

I looked questioningly at his hands, and he quickly babbled something along the lines of “I was gonna take it back to your apartment if you would let me”.

”So, why aren’t you the resident klutz?” I asked with a smirk as I handed the box to the man and crossed my arms. 

Mingyu raised his eyebrows questioningly, “If I’m not mistaken, you tripped _up_ the stairs all on your own. I had nothing to do with that.”

”Then why did you apologize if you didn’t do anything wrong?” I quirked my own eyebrow in a challenging stance. I would win this battle. 

The man looked panicked for a moment before stalling and looking me dead in the eyes with a mumbled, “Habit?”

I lowered my eyebrow and uncrossed my arms with a huff, “My name’s Wonwoo, provided you care. I’m not the resident anything yet. If you couldn’t tell I’m kinda new...”

I trailed off and looked around at the blank walls of the hallway questioningly. Seriously, how damn hard is it to put up a fucking painting or some goddamn wallpaper or something-

“I don’t know if my lack of seeing you or the box gave it away,” Mingyu snorted out a laugh and readjusted the box in his arms, “Truly, it’ll be a mystery for the rest of mankind’s existence.” 

“Ha ha,” I breathed out sarcastically before realizing that this boy had no idea where to go with my oh so precious box. 

Great. Lovely. 

“Uh,” I stumbled over my words _completely_ intelligently, “You’re gonna be heading to 3-18. I can lead the way, if you want.”

Mingyu shook his head, “No it’s fine, I actually know exactly where that is.” 

I looked at the man incredulously, opening my mouth to ask him how the fuck he knew exactly where to go, but not getting a word out before the man was taking long strides away from me. 

Whenever I finally managed to catch up to the resident tree, I was forced to skid to a halt because he was facing me with my box and I just _couldn’t run into that box, okay_.

“Yep, it’s as I thought,” Mingyu started as he handed me my box and gestured towards my open door, “Welcome, neighbor.”

...

”I- wai- what? _You’re_ my neighbor?”

 _Oh so smooth of you, Wonwoo._  

Mingyu honest to god _fucking giggled_ as he stared at my face for a few moments before nodding and pointing blindly behind him, “I live in 3-20, so I’m actually across the hall. Convienent, right?”

”Yes...” I started warily, “Very convienent.”

Mingyu started walking towards his apartment with another laugh, “Don’t look so worried, I’m not gonna kill you. I just meant that it’s convienent that you already know someone who knows the area fairly decent if you need help, you know?”

”...Good point.”

With that, Mingyu was gone with a quick wave, leaving me stunned in my place and blinking rapidly at the empty space. Left with no other choice, I quickly walked into my apartment and shut the door, sliding down it with a slight expulsion of air. That boy legitimately took my breath away.

Since when does that happen?

———

 As soon as I closed the door to my apartment, I felt a rush of air escape me.  I seriously hope that that boy wasn’t creeped out by me. 

What was his name? Wonwoo?

Before I could go wallow some more, a note slipped under my front door. There was a smiley face doodled on the front. 

Unfolding it, I couldn’t erase the smile off my face. 

 

_Hey, tree boy._

_If you still want to make it up to me (like you insisted in the hall even though you didn’t knock the box out of my hands), I’m proposing a dinner at some point. Your choice... is next Saturday fine?_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_-Wonwoo_

———

_Next Saturday is fine :)_

_Also, maybe the number was a bad mistake on your part? I’m never gonna leave you alone now..._

———

_Is it a bother if I was kind of asking for it?_

———

_Not at all. See you Saturday!_

 

 

EXTRA:

 

”So, you’re honestly telling me...” Mingyu stared at Wonwoo’s sheepish gaze, “That the day we met, the box you were so hell bent on getting to your apartment... was filled with _mugs_?”

”That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Wonwoo suddenly looked unashamed, “And only two of them broke in that fall, thank you very much.”

Mingyu sighed and lowered his head to the table, “Why did I agree do that date two years ago again?”

Wonwoo stood from his seat and went to hug Mingyu’s back, “Because I’m cute and have a great ass. Now, about the mugs you broke...”

”I didn’t break them! You’re the one that tripped on the stairs!”

”Mingyu, dear, about the mugs you broke...”

 

Fin :|


End file.
